Dresses and Slaves
by GW Katrina
Summary: The gods have a strange sense of humor. And it tends to come out at the worst times. Semi-slashy
1. Changes

Title: Dresses and Slaves  
Author: GW Katrina  
Disclaimer: Not mine, which they are probably glad about.  
Archive and Feedback: Of course. Always nutritious and delicious.  
  
A/N: End of chapter  
  
Dresses and Slaves  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Sweat poured down the man's face as the gun muzzle was pressed hard  
under his chin. The icy stare made him even more nervous. Who knew  
that this beautiful blond had the brains to figure out he had been  
involved?  
  
Behind the blond was a younger man, whose gold eyes made him as  
exotic as his companions. He held a wine bottle in his hands, nose  
screwed up. "Sanzo, something's wrong with this. It smells off."  
  
Violet eyes moved to the side as the boy spoke, then returned to the  
innkeeper. He pushed the gun harder into the fat neck. "So, you  
served them drugged wine. At least I know how you were able to take  
them down. I get the feeling we were suppose to drink this as well."  
  
Impossibly, the innkeeper's eyes grew larger. Sanzo's expression  
grew colder. "Ch. I'm going to assume that Kougaiji isn't that  
stupid, so what are you? Assassin from the puppet master, or  
something else?"

  
"Where are Hakkai and Gojyo? I don't smell blood." Goku's eyes were  
as fiery as Sanzo's were cold.  
  
The innkeeper decided to do the sensible thing.  
  
He told them everything he knew.  
  
"Gen…. Genma the Fleshtrader has them. One of his scouts saw you  
coming, and he ordered me to serve you the drugged wine."  
  
Something changed in Sanzo's stance. An eerie stillness filled his  
body.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The monk's voice was dead. Goku suppressed a wince. He had heard  
Sanzo like that several times before. Each time, Goku remembered, it  
had to do with slavers.  
  
Once, it had been slavers who had specialized in children. Young  
children. That had been one of the few times Sanzo had returned and  
hugged Goku. Nothing more. Just a long, hard hug.  
  
Goku had learned over the years that Sanzo truly despised all  
slavers.  
  
The innkeeper must have seen death in Sanzo's eyes, because he spit  
out answers as quickly as possible. "North of here. About a day's  
ride. Please, don't kill me."  
  
Sanzo pressed the gun even harder against the skin. "Why should I  
spare your life? How many others have you sold and stolen their  
lives?"  
  
A loud whimper came from the man.  
  
Gunfire, a single shot, echoed.  
  
Eyes still clenched shut, the innkeeper slid down until he hit the  
floor. Goku's nose wrinkled as the sharp stench of urine filled the  
room. Sanzo just glared, then turned as he put his gun away. "If  
they have come to any harm, I will kill you. If I discover you  
continue this trade, I will kill you. If anyone else suffers because  
of you, I will kill you."  
  
The innkeeper curled into a ball, shivering as the monk paused only  
long enough to carefully pick up a white form from the bed. The boy  
smiled at the collapsed man, and the innkeeper wished he could  
vanish. It was not a nice smile. It said that everything the monk  
had just promised the boy would help deliver.  
  
The pair left, and all he could do was cower.  
  
///  
  
Sanzo studied the scene below, eyes narrowed. How could those two  
let themselves get captured like that? He could see that idiot Gojyo  
falling for drugged wine, but he could have sworn Hakkai was smarter  
than that. Hakuryuu too. But the little dragon had been curled up  
asleep in a corner when they had returned to the room.  
  
Hard to believe that he and Goku had been rescued by headache  
medicine.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Sanzo returned his attention to the  
present problem. It had take most of the night to get here, but they  
were now looking down on Genma's castle.  
  
Genma's extremely well guarded and heavily protected castle.  
  
Morons. Had to get captured by someone semi-competent.  
  
"Sanzo, how are we going to get Hakkai and Gojyo out of there?"  
  
Was the monkey actually asking for a plan? Sanzo looked at his  
companion from the corner of his eye.  
  
Goku continued. "I mean, I can stop a lot of them, but Hakkai and  
the dumbass might be hurt, and we can't carry them out and fight at  
the same time."  
  
"I do believe you've taught your pet common sense, Genjo Sanzo."  
  
Spinning, Sanzo resisted the urge to groan. Before him stood the  
Goddess of Mercy herself. For some reason, that made Sanzo feel  
worried.  
  
"He's not my pet," sounded at the same time as "I'm not a pet!"  
  
"Ssh," smiled Kanzeon, her pale eyes aglow with laughter. "There are  
all sorts of guards. One might hear you."  
  
Settling herself on a rock, Kanzeon smiled. "You won't get in by  
force, anyway. Genma has too many people loyal to, or afraid of, him  
for that. This one should be won with subtlety."  
  
"This coming from you?" The disbelief was clear in Sanzo's voice.  
Goku could only stare.  
  
Kanzeon's smile only grew larger. "Well, we can tell brute strength  
will not win this. Besides, subtle never was my thing."  
  
Warning bells went off in Sanzo's head. They grew louder as the  
goddess pointed her finger at him. There was a brilliant flash, and  
everything seemed to warp.  
  
The world spun around him. Sanzo gasped for air as something heavy  
seemed to drop upon him. Pressure reached the point of pain, then  
stopped.  
  
Blinking away tears he hadn't been aware of shedding, Sanzo found  
himself on his hands and knees. Something was off. His clothes felt  
different, but in a strange way. Both tighter and looser.  
  
Nausea rolled over him, and Sanzo rose up until he sat on his heels.  
His eyes closed once more, and he let his robe slide down to cool  
off.  
  
"San… Sanzo?"  
  
He had never heard Goku make that tone of voice before. What the  
hell had the old hag done to him?  
  
Forcing his head up, Sanzo opened his eyes. "What is it…"  
  
Was that his voice? It was so high-pitched.  
  
Goku stood before him, eyes even bigger than normal. He was staring  
at Sanzo. "What are those?"  
  
Following the direction of Goku's finger, Sanzo looked down. A few  
blinks followed. Trembling fingers reached up and brushed the new  
things protruding from his chest.  
  
Sanzo did two things that he would later regret. Things that if Goku  
ever told anyone about, Sanzo would kill him.  
  
Genjo Sanzo, guardian of the Maten Sutra, one of the highest ranked  
Buddhist monks alive, squeaked. Then he, or, more gender  
appropriately, *she* passed out without another sound.  
  
///  
  
Kanzeon's smile was almost too big for her face. As she looked at  
her unconscious nephew, er, niece, the goddess actually giggled. She  
reached down and made a few minor changes, such as growing Sanzo's  
hair and modifying her clothes.  
  
Finally satisfied, she sat up and looked at Goku.  
  
"Oh, do calm down. I haven't hurt your precious Sanzo. Just did a  
minor gender change. Nothing too big."  
  
Goku gaped at her. "You gave Sanzo boobs! He's going to kill  
someone!" The boy's voice was quickly reaching the same level as  
Sanzo, without the benefit of a spell.  
  
"Ch," said Kanzeon. "Details. Tell me," she smiled at Goku, who  
froze in sudden, perfectly understandable fear. His eyes flickered  
between her and Sanzo and quickly returned to her.  
  
"How do you feel about playing boy toy, Son Goku?"  
  
///  
  
His head hurt.  
  
A lot.  
  
What the hell had happened?  
  
"…boy toy, Son Goku?"  
  
Those words, combined with that voice, made Sanzo growl as he sat up.  
  
Then he felt his balance shift, and remembered what that insane  
bitch of a goddess had done. Sanzo reached for his gun, not caring  
that the hills were swarming with guards, or that the gun would have  
very little effect. That woman was going to die."  
  
"Joined the living once more, I see." Kanzeon said, amusement clear  
in her voice. In her hand, she held Sanzo's gun. "Looking for this?"  
  
Sanzo snarled as he lunged for his weapon. He stumbled, his current  
form moving in unexpected ways. Only his quick reflexes kept the  
blond from falling. Curing, Sanzo rose fully to his feet, eyes  
almost black with rage.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, hag? Change me back. Now."  
  
Kanzeon only smiled harder. "Sorry, Sanzo-chan. It takes too much  
energy. Besides," she leered. "You make a really cute girl."  
  
Dimly, Sanzo heard Goku's "oh shit," as the dark-haired boy took  
cover behind some nearby rocks. Nice to know that the monkey had  
some survival instincts. Sanzo himself was too furious to even  
speak, fingers twitching with the need to see if a goddess could be  
strangled to death. He didn't care if she was the Goddess of Mercy;   
he was going to kill her.  
  
But, first, she had to take this damn spell off.  
  
Slowly, bit by bit, Sanzo reined in his anger. The tension in the  
air, however, barely lessened. Once he had calmed down enough that  
he wasn't going to start breaking things (such as a certain someone's  
neck) he glared at Kanzeon.  
  
"How the hell am I being female supposed to help us free Gojyo and  
Hakkai?"  
  
///  
  
As her niece began to calm down, and made her demand, Kanzeon  
watched Goku creep out from his shelter. He moved to stand by Sanzo,   
slightly behind and to the side. Reacting to Goku's presence, Sanzo  
calmed further.  
  
"I'm sure that your slaver is expecting two young men to show up,  
ready to try tearing the place down."  
  
"Ch, idiot," snorted Sanzo.  
  
"But, Sanzo, weren't we going to… Mmph!"  
  
Putting the fan back from wherever it came from, Sanzo kept Goku's  
mouth covered by delicate fingers, cutting off the boy's yelp. "Shut  
up, bakasaru. We have enough problems without you drawing the  
attention of every guard in the area."  
  
Sanzo's voice trailed off. Kanzeon suppressed a snicker as the monk  
realized the height difference. Instead of being taller than Goku,   
she had to reach up to swat the boy's head, as well as cover his  
mouth.  
  
Not letting Sanzo work up another chance to throw a fit, Kanzeon  
continued.  
  
"However, if a young woman and her `special pet' appeared, looking  
to buy a few more pets, he wouldn't be expecting that." Pale eyes  
fixed on Sanzo. "It's your best chance to get in and out with little  
bloodshed."  
  
Now, instead of sending the goddess death-threatening glares, Sanzo  
paused. "That," she said reluctantly. "That sounds like a half-way  
sensible plan."  
  
Golden eyes bounced between the two. Finally, they focused on  
Kanzeon. "So I'm supposed to pretend to be Sanzo's `boy toy?'" Goku  
said before being cut off by the goddess.  
  
"Please. Why pretend? I know why Sanzo insist on separate rooms that  
are so far away. And it's not just to piss off the Sanbutsushin."  
  
That choice bit of information earned her one extremely red face,   
and one faint blush. With that image in her mind, she teleported  
back to her viewing room.  
  
This was going to be fun to watch.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Didn't want to spoil the story, so I put these notes here.  
  
The big thing I wanted to address with he/she thing. Sanzo thinks of  
himself as male, as does Goku. They will continue to think of Sanzo  
as male, so that's how it'll be written in anything from their POV.  
Kanzeon is a perfect being (ignores Sanzo's laughter) and see's  
nothing wrong with being referred to by one's outward gender. Anyone  
who doesn't know Sanzo will refer to him as 'her', and Hakkai and  
Gojyo... Well, you'll just have to see. There is actually fanart for  
this, made before I got this far, so Sanzo-chan is a bit taller than  
Goku.


	2. Beauty

They were beautiful. Even better than the scout had said.  
  
His team had been sent out to collect four men, and they had come back with only two. Not to mention two of his team returning with broken bones. Even succumbing to the drug, these two had fought back. Only their collapse kept anyone on either side from dying.  
  
But it was worth it.  
  
Both men were lean, with mouth-watering figures. Hard muscles were well defined, and broad shoulders tapered down to slim waists. One had red hair and red eyes, the marks of a taboo half-breed. His cheek was marked by two fine scars, but they only added to the beautiful shape of his eyes. Those eyes were hidden partially by his hair, butterfly lashes obscured. The hands were slim and long fingered, but bore hard calluses from weapons training. It would take time and lots of oil work to smooth those away. Even unconscious, he was a very tempting form.  
  
His companion was just as beautiful. Deep green eyes, vibrant even while unaware, were framed by some of the thickest and softest hair Genma had ever seen, male or female. One eye showed sighs of damage. The marks were well healed, indicating the injury had happened long ago, but no doubt accounted for the monocle that had come from the brunette. A massive scar marred his stomach. At some point, someone had tried to rip this boy's guts out.  
  
His hands were long and graceful, well matching his form. There were faint calluses on the outsides edges, revealing that he was also taught to fight. More hand to hand than his friend, but a fighter none the less.  
  
Both of these men would have to be well trained before he could even consider selling them. Possibly he might be able to let them go sooner, if someone who could defend themselves wished to break their own slave.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. It was light, enough so that Genma barely heard it. Only long years of training let him notice the faint sound. One did not survive long as a flesh trader if one didn't notice every detail of their surrounds.  
  
"Enter."  
  
One of the servants opened the door only enough to slip in, and then closed it again. "Sir," she said. "A report has come in from the southern guard station."  
  
His eyes still on his newest prizes, Genma waved for her to continue.  
  
"There were reports of several bright flashes of light in the southern hills, primarily on one of the lookout hills. When a squad reached the general area, they found signs of a disturbance, but not the people who had caused it. There were also signs of what appeared to be a struggle, but it was too dark to see anything else." A pause as she doubled checked the paper. "That's all, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, dear." Sighing, Genma rose to his feet.  
  
"The guards have all been told to keep an eye out for the blond monk and the brunette with the golden diadem. However, I will go make sure that they received the message."  
  
As he started to walk towards the door, the large man laughed and smacked himself on the side of his head with his palm. "Jessie, dear, I can't believe I almost forgot. Be a sweetheart and have the doctor look at them. The one is a half-breed, and it looks as if the other might be a full- blooded demon, so have him keep an eye on them. They look to be too valuable to lose, and I'm not sure how the wine and drug will affect them."  
  
He paused. "Hm, they both seemed in good control when Zack saw them, so put them in Jade's room."  
  
"Sir? No offense, but are you sure?"  
  
Seeing Jessie's dubious expression, Genma laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Jade can handle himself. Besides, these two will be too weak to do too much damage."  
  
Genma turned and left. Jessie, sighing as she tucked a piece of wild red hair back, looked at the pair. She eyed them with a rather disgusted expression. "Why do they have to be so tall? I'm gonna need help," she muttered.  
  
///  
  
Is this what a hangover feels like, Hakkai thought. He had never had one before (much to Sanzo and Gojyo's disgust) and wasn't sure if it felt like this.  
  
There was a dry, nasty taste in his mouth, and a headache throbbed painfully behind his eyes. His stomach felt upset, and he wondered absently if he was going to be violently ill.  
  
"Here," said a soft voice as someone pressed a cup against his lips. The voice was unfamiliar, so, instead of drinking whatever was in the cup, Hakkai clamped his mouth shut. Too many threats against his life had trained him not to trust any stranger when they were that close.  
  
Fighting the lethargy that clung to him, the demon forced his eyes open. He quickly shut them again with a moan as his sense of sight was assaulted by a riot of colors. From the quick glimpse that he had gotten, it reminded him of the time Sanzo had let Gojyo and Goku have access to large amounts of paint.  
  
Taking their cue from him, the person holding the cup backed off. "Sorry. The lights are a little bright. Give me a moment."  
  
With his eyes still shut, Hakkai followed the person's movements. They were wearing some type of long flowing cloth and were barefoot, he decided as the faint noises came to him.  
  
Whatever the person did made the light levels go down. Slowly, Hakkai decided to attempt opening his eyes again. This time he succeeded.  
  
He was lying on an unfamiliar bed, one surrounded by lacy curtains that proved utterly ineffectual against light. The walls were painted the same rich shade as green jade, and there were a flurry of multi-colored decorations liberally hung and draped everywhere. A vast majority of those dealt with jade in some form or another.  
  
Then the person whom he shared the room with stepped into view, and the color scheme made sense.  
  
The man was beautiful.  
  
He had pale skin, just a few shades darker than the white jade he wore on bracelets. The green jade collar blended into the long loose hair, both the same shade of green. How anyone could get their hair that shade of green, he had no idea. It looked to be natural, though. The man's eyebrows looked about the same color, if a few shades darker. His eyes were just the opposite, a few shades lighter than the hair.  
  
Hakkai dazedly wondered if the man himself was real, or just some kind of waking dream.  
  
If it wasn't for the man's rather skin-tight outfit, there would have been no way for Hakkai to tell if he was male for female. He was just that delicate and beautiful.  
  
In his hand was a silver cup. He smiled, a breathtaking sight, when he was Hakkai had his eyes open. Waving the cup, the man drew closer. "This has just plain water in it. Sometimes it helps with the nausea. I thought you might want some."  
  
Just the thought of water made Hakkai feel very, very dry. He really could use a glass of water, but he didn't want to trust some stranger.  
  
Though he had trusted the innkeeper.  
  
As if he was familiar with this type of situation, the man stood back and held the cup up to his own lips. He took a deep sip, then held it out. "Will you trust me now?"  
  
Hakkai really didn't, but he was dehydrated enough that he had to have liquid. His mind was already starting to put clues together, and anything that helped drive away the wooziness could only help.  
  
They had been at the inn. Sanzo had been having a horrible headache, then left the room. Goku had followed, ignoring an offer for food, which told Hakkai that it would be a while before Sanzo would be fit to be dealt with. If something was bothering the blond enough that Goku was put off his food, it was best just to avoid them both.  
  
Sanzo was usually their danger detector, so much so that Hakkai relied mostly on the monk to notice any falsehoods they might come across. So when the innkeeper had come up with a complimentary bottle of sake for renting the 'best' (and only) room, Hakkai had thought nothing about it.  
  
His first hint of danger should have been man's insistence that they wait for their friends. But he never noticed anything was wrong until Hakaruyuu collapsed after drinking a little of the alcohol. There was a vague recollection of a fight, but nothing he could recall fully.  
  
And now he was here, too weak to move. It took a few more moments, but Hakkai realized that one: he was missing Gojyo, and two: he was wearing a robe, and that was all.  
  
"Your friend will be back in a bit. The doctor was doing a checkup on both of you." The man offered the water again, which Hakkai finally accepted. As he shakily drank, the man smiled.  
  
"By the way, I'm Jade. You're probably still sleepy, especially since you've gotten some liquid in your system. It flushes the drug loose, and makes you drowsy. Don't worry; they work out of your body pretty fast, comparatively. Another day of sleep, and you'll be good as new. Then we can start your training."  
  
Things were beginning to slide around in Hakkai's mind, making everything jumble around. Sleep, he decided would be good. What training?  
  
He barely registered the movement as two very large men came in, bearing Gojyo, who was also clad in only a robe. They settled his unconscious form next to Hakkai.  
  
Just like old times, he thought sleepily, eyes tracking the men.  
  
"They've both been used," said one of the big men to Jade. The slim man frowned.  
  
"Master won't like that. He can't get as much money if they are used as if they were virgins."  
  
Money?  
  
Everything faded to black.  
  
TBC.. 


	3. Balance

With a soft sigh, Sanzo burrowed deeper into the pillows. Sunlight leaked through the curtains, causing his headache to flair even higher. What the hell had happened last night?  
  
Behind him was a warm pressure, one Sanzo knew from experience. The pattern of the soft breathing confirmed that it was Goku, who was curled against his side. A moment passed before Sanzo's mind began to catch up with the clues.  
  
One, his lover was larger and heavier than before. Two, it felt very odd to lie on his stomach like this. Three, hadn't they been in the woods last night?  
  
Shoving himself up, Sanzo looked at himself.  
  
Fuck. It hadn't been a dream.  
  
Eyeing the breasts that decorated his chest like it was their fault, Sanzo rolled out of bed. It took a second to correct his balance, and he looked around the room.  
  
They were back at the inn. On the table across the room, there was a note and his gun. Walking over to it, already observing how this new form moved, Sanzo quickly grabbed his gun and looked it over. After he had determined that both the weapon and its ammunition were fine, he put it away. Only then did he pick up the note.  
  
/Sanzo-chan,  
  
Since the woods are such awful things for sleep, I brought you here. The inn is yours, as the innkeeper took off crying about blonds and guns. I took the liberty of adding a few things towards your wardrobe. Can't have a high priestess of the gods looking like a rag mop, now can we? /  
  
Sanzo took a moment to grit his teeth. Once he stopped growling, he continued.  
  
/Anyway, get use to your new form. Everything will move differently. Officially, I'm not supposed to lend aid. /  
  
A snort from the blonde. "Sure, hag. As if I believe that would stop you."  
  
/But I'll make sure that nothing happens to your companions for the next few days. Take at least one to get your balance back. And don't forget to enjoy the benefits of your new form. ;. Don't do anything I wouldn't.  
  
The Merciful Goddess/  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sanzo dropped the letter. "Don't do anything she wouldn't? That doesn't leave a hell of a lot." He looked around. This room was too small for what he needed. He would have to look around.  
  
Glancing back at Goku, Sanzo guessed that he'd sleep for about another half- hour. More than enough time to look the place over.  
  
Then the blonde made his way out the room.  
  
///  
  
Goku woke to the smell of eggs being cooked. Like any normal day, he got up and followed his nose.  
  
It led him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Yawning as he wandered towards food, he wondered about the strange dream he had had the night before. One that he was never going to share with Sanzo, for numerous reasons. The top two of those were he liked living, and he enjoyed his time with Sanzo.  
  
But as he stepped into the room, Goku froze, eyes going wide. There was Sanzo, his normal cup of coffee next to him, a cigarette in one hand, and the newspaper being supported by the other.  
  
Only Sanzo wasn't a 'he.'  
  
A minute or two passes as Goku did nothing but stare at the now female monk. He might have stared longer, but he was forced to dodge the paper fan that flew his way.  
  
"It's not polite to stare. Now eat."  
  
Stunned, Goku made his way to the table and began to eat, stealing side glances at Sanzo's new body. And it was clearly shown off by the black leather top the blonde typically wore under his robes. In fact, Goku was so distracted that it took him longer than normal to realize that they were at the inn.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weren't we in the woods last night?"  
  
"The bitch goddess brought us here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
A vein popped up in Sanzo's forehead. "Because she thinks I need practice moving in this.... This...." The sentence ended in a snarl, and Sanzo waved at himself.  
  
"Oh." Goku paused. "She's right. You don't move right in that body."  
  
"I know," hissed Sanzo. "Trust me, I don't need that hag to tell me that. That's why we are going to work on my balance as soon as you're done eating." With that, Sanzo stood.  
  
"Actually, you're taking too long. I'm going to be in the main room. Be ready to spar."  
  
Goku stared as Sanzo rose and gracefully left the room. Gold eyes followed the gentle sway of the rounded hips Sanzo now had. There was no doubt that Sanzo didn't mean to move like that, but Goku wasn't going to not enjoy it. Who knew how long it would take for Sanzo to get his rightful shape back?  
  
Wiping the drool off his chin, Goku applied himself back to the food. If he was going to spar against Sanzo, he'd better be a full strength.  
  
///  
  
After he had finished eating, Goku made his way towards the main room of the inn. If he remembered correctly, that was the room that had had the incredible view of the lake. That side of the room had been covered in expensive glass windows, and Goku was glad that the inn stood on the outskirts of town, with no buildings between it and the view. That meant it was much less likely that anyone would be looking in. Especially if the innkeeper's source of extra income had been known in town.  
  
And it was those windows that let him see one of the most awe inspiring things of his life.  
  
Then inn faced the wrong way for the sun to be shining directly though the windows, but the lake acted like a mirror, reflecting the light directly into the room. It wasn't as bright as if the sun was right there, but it lit up the room quite well. And it outlined the slender form that moved in the room.  
  
Sanzo didn't react to Goku's presence as first, and that allowed the younger man a moment to watch his lover as he moved through the graceful dance of battle. Already, Goku could see changes in the way Sanzo held himself. There was less force used, replaced by a more flowing style. It seemed to Goku that Sanzo would have a better chance by simply moving out of the way of a strike or redirecting the force behind the blow, versus actually taking it and shrugging it off as he normally did.  
  
Still, the new grace that Sanzo moved with wasn't what stunned Goku, though it was part of it. As Sanzo moved, his hair flowed around him, now at least waist-length. The reflected sunlight caught those pale strands and made them glow. More light traced out the soft curves that now made up the blonde's form, making a golden aura around his body. The normally pale skin took on the same golden tone, shocking against the black top and blue jeans Sanzo wore.  
  
"Are you going to stare all day, or do you actually plan on doing some type of work?"  
  
Starting at Sanzo voice, Goku quickly joined the other in the room, slipping easily into his own katas. Even though he had been a natural fighter, Goku had been forced to take the same martial arts lessons available to all the monks at the temple. At first he had been resistant, but Sanzo only had to point out that he couldn't risk taking someone untrained out into the field with him. That was why Goku, complaining the entire time, had finally given in and taken the training.  
  
Now he slid into the forms easily, moving beside Sanzo with practiced grace. After he had gotten the initial training, Sanzo had actually begun to appear at practice. He had never said anything, just started showing up and working alongside Goku. That said, more than anything, that Sanzo was going to let Goku follow him on missions.  
  
It didn't take long for the pair to finish their respective katas, and then Sanzo slid into a back stance. Goku took on a more aggressive stance, his eyes locked on Sanzo. It was extremely weird to be the taller of the pair, but it didn't cause Goku to lower his guard at all. He was used to being the short one, and he knew what kind of damage he could do. Not to mention that Sanzo was currently in a female body. While still a male mentally, it was a fact that Sanzo would use any tactic needed to win. That's why the man was still alive.  
  
"Let's go," Sanzo snarled, and Goku attacked.  
  
///  
  
"Well," Goku said as he sank into the hot water. "At least we've worked your balance back to close to normal. You move like you are comfortable in that form."  
  
"Ch," was the reply as Sanzo slid over so Goku wouldn't land on him. His hair, much longer than he was used to, was piled messily on top of his head. Tendrils dangled down into the water. It had been surprising that there was no shower attachment with the tub, but, since they were the only one here, Sanzo and Goku had both done just a quick rinse off from a bucket before sliding into the hot water. Both were sore from all the practicing they had done earlier.  
  
Now, as the hot water began to relax his muscles, Sanzo thought about how it felt to move in this new body. The center of gravity was much lower. That fact had been much of the problem. So much of how he had moved had been set for a higher balancing point. Once that had shifted, he had not been able to move in the way he was accustomed to. However, now that he had spent the morning, and most of the afternoon, forcing his body to adjust, he moved much easier. And, thankfully, his top had been tight enough to act as a binding for his breasts, so that had eased part of the balance issues.  
  
The simple fact he had breasts disturbed Sanzo on so many levels.  
  
He had adjusted to those as well. Had adjusted to all of those minor changes that wouldn't have seemed so important, but added up to make a hell of a difference. The shape of his hips, the added weight and movement of the breasts in a place he wasn't expecting it.  
  
At the moment, though, the changes in his body didn't really bother him. Most of the agitation Sanzo had felt at the gender change was complete helplessness he felt in the body. Not that he didn't hate the idea of that bitch just changing his entire world like that, but he could adapt if given time. If he couldn't defend himself, that meant he was dependent on Goku, and that was just too weird.  
  
Though, Sanzo thought to himself as he glanced over at the other man, Goku was acting odd. The sparring session had gone all right, but now there was something in Goku's expression that made Sanzo pay closer attention to the boy than he normally did. It took a moment or two of concentration, but Sanzo figured out what that look in Goku's eyes was.  
  
Hunger.  
  
"Like what you're staring at, bakasaru?"  
  
Goku started, but didn't even look guilty as he continued to eye Sanzo. "It's just so different to see you like that, that's all." He shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it."  
  
Now that was a feeling Sanzo didn't like. He was not going to be jealous over himself. Still, it was an uneasy idea that Goku might prefer this body over his natural one.  
  
"It's not that." Golden eyes locked with violet, and it took a moment for Sanzo to realize he had spoken the last bit out loud. That was a sign of just how much he had been rattled by this whole issue. Normally he never would have let something like that slip. "You are you. No matter what you look like on the outside, you're still Sanzo. And that's who I want to be with. Not some guy or girl. With you."  
  
Sanzo actually felt his chest tighten as the sappy words spilled from Goku's mouth. Damn these female hormones. That was his only excuse for what happened.  
  
When Goku reached over to brush aside a piece of fallen blonde hair, Sanzo snagged his hand. Then he used it to draw the brunette over for a deep kiss, one that Goku eagerly returned. For the first time, Sanzo discovered what it was like to be the smaller one in the embrace. Finally, they broke apart.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"We're going in as a woman and her boy toy. Want to practice?"  
  
For a moment, Goku looked at Sanzo blankly, and then a leer broke across his face. His answer came in the form of a kiss. As they were in the bath, things proceeded rather predictably from there.  
  
///  
  
Sanzo was sore. But it was a very interesting type of sore.  
  
As he rose rather stiffly from the bed, he looked down with a faint smile as Goku immediately took over the newly opened space. His lover had good reason to be tired. Last night had been very interesting, and Sanzo's smile turned into a smirk as he realized that this body did have some benefits. Including an amazing amount of stamina.  
  
Still, as much as he wouldn't mind reliving last night again, there were still things to be done to get his other two idiot companions. One of which was to disguise Goku somehow. There was no way in hell anyone was going to recognize him as Genjo Sanzo, but Goku still looked the same, and he was sure that this Genma would have a good description of both of them. So, next plan of action was to find a new look for the saru.  
  
Sanzo paused. An idea had just reared its ugly little head, and he wondered if he could pull it off. It would entail an amazing amount of work, but would definitely do the trick in hiding Goku in plain sight.  
  
With a disgusted sigh, aimed at both himself and Goku, Sanzo dug around in his pile of clothing and pulled out his sutra. It was still early enough that he should have time to get this done before Goku woke up.  
  
///  
  
When Goku woke up, he knew something was wrong. There was something tight around his neck, while the familiar weight that normally rested on his head was gone. Startled, Goku shot upright in bed, only to pause when he saw Sanzo seated at the table across the room. Or, more importantly, what sat on the table in front of Sanzo.  
  
Goku's diadem.  
  
Instantly, Goku's hand reached up to touch his bare forehead. If he wasn't wearing his limiter, how come he was able to think? As he was trying to figure out what was going on, Goku felt something lightly brush the small of his back. Reaching back with the hand that wasn't touching his head, Goku grasped the tickling object.  
  
It was hair.  
  
Confused, Goku looked at Sanzo, who tossed a small object his way. Catching it, he realized that it was a small hand mirror. Lifting it, he stared at his reflection.  
  
Golden cat eyes stared back at him from beneath a mass of shaggy brown hair. From that hair rose two pointed ears, and Goku saw fangs as his mouth gaped open. Looking closer at his teeth, he caught the glimpse of a slim collar. It was silver, set on a black velvet ribbon, and seemed to be held shut by the two ends curling about each other.  
  
"Sanzo? What...?"  
  
Slim fingers tracing the diadem, Sanzo answered Goku's unspoken question. "You were too easy to identify. I'm sure the innkeeper gave them a rather detailed description when they picked up the idiots. So, I did a little modification on your limiter. And this one," he tapped the gold, "can be melted down and used as money since we won't be able to use the card at a slave traders."  
  
Whatever else Sanzo was about to way was lost as the blonde yawned. He stood, then moved next to the bed. "Move it, monkey. It takes a lot to modify a limiter. I am going to sleep for a while longer, at least until the shops are open. Then we are going to resupply. I don't want these forms connected with the two men who escaped capture by the slavers."  
  
With that, Sanzo laid back down. Goku curled up around his lover, still intrigued by the way the hair moved against his back. If they had time, he could find uses for all of this hair.  
  
Goku smirked as he dozed off again.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
